


Nest of Your Love

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Shiro's clothes go missing and he doesn't understand why or how, but he knows he needs to get to the bottom of it.





	Nest of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a poll on twitter for what kind of sheith I should write and fluff won so here's some fluffy a/b/o sheiths!! I don't write fluff that often so this was a bit of a challenge, it's also my first time writing any kind of a/b/o so I think I did fairly well! Let me know what you think of this! Enjoy <3

It's on a Monday morning that Shiro notices his drawer of clothes feels lighter than usual. He's getting ready for work and doesn't exactly have time to waste - Shiro had tried to get up sooner, but was met with his protesting mate who insisted on snuggling with him for 5 minutes, which soon turned to 10, and eventually turned into a half hour later - so he can't dwell on it for too long, but he swears that he had done laundry fairly recently so he shouldn't be lacking this much clothing.

"Keith?" Shiro turns to his beloved, only to find he had already fallen back asleep despite his protesting once Shiro finally had gotten out of bed. He chuckles as he makes his way back to the bed, running his fingers through silky raven locks and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. In response, the omega lets out a soft hum and begins to purr. 

Shiro's heart melts, and he longs to just hop back into bed and go back to sleep with his mate in his arms, but he knows he's been calling off from work far too often lately. Plus, he had put in a request to have the entire next week off to take care of Keith during his heat. He needed to make sure he was present at work as much as possible before his week off.

His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He recognizes the ringtone instantly, it's the one he set for his co-workers. With a soft groan, Shiro makes his way over back to the dresser and grabs his phone. He reads the name on the caller id before answering, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Lance?"

_"Shiro, you're late! Iverson is gonna_ kill _you!"_

"I know, I know, I'll be there in five minutes."

_"You better hurry, dude, he does_ not _seem like he's in a good mood today. See you when you get here!"_

The call ends before Shiro can get a word out, and he lets out a sigh. He can already feel that today is going to be a killer of a day, but he just needs to get through it and then he can be home again with his mate and snuggle with him for however long he wants without any interruptions.

~~~

Shiro only takes one step out of his car before he hears his mate running over to him. He quickly opens his arms to catch Keith in a crushing hug, and he chuckles when he feels him press his nose against his scent gland and _sniff_.

"Welcome home, baby." Keith murmurs as he exhales, purring softly, "I missed you."

Shiro smiles and presses a kiss into Keith's hair, "I'm glad to see you, sweetheart. I missed you too."

Keith takes a step back and tugs at Shiro's sleeve, "Come inside! I made you dinner, your favorite."

"Hmm, you spoil me, baby."

Keith giggles, "I should be saying that to you!"

With hands entwined, the two make their way into the house and Keith excitedly leads Shiro to the kitchen. Shiro finds that not only did Keith make his favorite meal, but he did so much more.

Keith set up the table with a gorgeous crimson red table cloth, prepared it with their best plates, glasses, and silverware, food already dished out onto the plates, and in the middle stood a tall, bright candle.

"Keith, baby, you didn't have to do all of this for me," Shiro whispered in awe.

"Of course I did. You're always taking care of me, Takashi. You took the whole week off for next week so you can take care of me during my heat. You're always looking out for me and making sure that no matter what I'm always safe and taken care of. I needed to show you how much it means to me," Keith was looking down at the ground, but Shiro could still see his beautiful smile and the cute blush that dusted his cheeks a rosy pink.

Being the romantic that he was, Shiro felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and he quickly brought his mate into his arms, holding him flush against his chest, "I'll always take care of you, my love. What kind of alpha would I be if I didn't?" Shiro heard Keith's giggle and it was music to his ears, "Thank you so much for _all_ of this, Keith. It's beautiful, perfect, just like you."

Keith wrapped tighter around his mate and buried himself in Shiro's chest, but he couldn't stop the smile from forming no matter how hard he tried, "I love you so much, Takashi."

"I love you so much too, Keith," Shiro takes a step back to cup Keith's soft cheeks, looking deep into violet eyes, "My sweet omega."

"My perfect alpha," Keith smiles, feeling tears of his own form in his eyes.

Keith takes the initiative and leans up to press his lips against his mate's, humming softly when Shiro presses back in return. The kiss was passionate, yet chaste. Soft, yet full of so much love and care. It was the definition of perfect.

They didn't pull apart until they were lacking oxygen, gasping when they parted. They looked sheepishly into each other's eyes and giggled.

"We should eat before the food gets cold, shall we?"

"We shall."

Shiro forgets to ask Keith about the missing clothes, too wrapped up in his love for his beloved. He was also wrapped up in the delicious food that Keith had made for him.

~~~

It's in the middle of the week when Shiro remembers to ask Keith about his clothes. He remembers when he goes to his dresser to find his gym clothing, and feels that his drawer is even lighter than it was earlier in the week. He knows he still needs to do laundry, being swamped with work gave him no chance to do so - Keith had insisted on doing it for him, but after that delicious dinner he had cooked up for the two of them Shiro told him he would definitely take care of it - but he didn't think he would be _this_ low on clothes already. In fact, it's impossible.

Shiro finds Keith in the living room, he's playing one of his favorite games on the Nintendo Switch that Shiro had bought him for his birthday the previous year. Shiro asked him if there was anything else he wanted, but Keith insisted it was the only thing he wanted. And when Keith wants something, Shiro is there to provide him with it.

"Take that, you inkling bitch- _fuck_!"

Shiro laughs, taking a seat next to his mate on the couch. He wraps his arms around him, pressing his nose into Keith's scent gland. The omega whines, torn on enjoying the feeling of his alpha so close, but also wanting to focus on his game. He and his team had a rough start, but with the last minute of the round they were making a comeback.

"Shiro~o, you know I can't focus when you do that!"

"Hmmm, do what, my love?" 

"You know what- _dammit_!"

Feeling sympathetic after Keith gets killed yet again, Shiro spares him and releases himself from his mate with a laugh. He resorts to watching the remainder of the match. He didn't really understand how the game worked, just that there were different weapons ranging from guns to paint brushes to buckets and you had to cover the stage with as much of your color as possible before time ran out.

Once the match finally ends, two cats, one big and one small, appear on the screen, tracking how much color each team had gotten down on the stage. The smaller cat holds up a flag with the opposite team's color, and from the corner of his eye Shiro sees Keith throw his head back with a drawn out groan.

"We were so close I could _taste_ it!" Keith whines, throwing his controller to the other side of the couch.

"You'll get them next time, baby, I know you will," Shiro wraps his arms back around his omega, pressing kisses to his hair. The kisses trail lower and lower, pressing against his forehead, his nose, his lips, his chin, until he reaches his neck and Keith let out a series of giggles.

"Your support is what keeps me going," Keith leans into Shiro's touches, "Did you need something, baby?"

"Oh, right! Have you seen my clothes?"

"What?"

Shiro scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, some of my clothes started to go missing, and it's not just from the laundry either. Clothes I haven't worn in weeks have gone missing too."

Keith looks down into his lap, thinking to himself, "I haven't seen them," He says, still not meeting Shiro's eyes.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to buy some more then," Shiro decides with a shrug, "I'll let you get back to your game now, I have to get going to the gym now anyway. I'll stop at the store on my way home to get some more clothes," He presses one last kiss into Keith's hair before getting up from the couch.

"Have fun, see you when you get home!!" Keith calls out to him before he resumes his game. It only takes another minute for him to immediately get killed once again. "God dammit!!"

~~~

It's on Sunday, the day before the start of Keith's heat, when Shiro decides to do laundry. He wanted to make sure all of his clothes were clean so he had something fresh to change into after countless rounds of sex. While he's doing the laundry, he notices that there's still more clothes missing, clothes that he had just bought a few days ago and only worn once. He knows that there's definitely something strange going on, and he needs to get to the bottom of it.

He makes his way into the bedroom to ask Keith about it once more. The last time he had seen his mate he was sleeping peacefully, taking as much time as he could to sleep comfortably before his heat began. Shiro felt bad knowing that he had to wake him up, plus he was well aware Keith was not the most pleasant person to talk to after just being woken up, but he had an idea as to why his clothes were going missing and he knew it would involve Keith.

Shiro is about to knock on the open door to their bedroom when he sees his mate shuffling around the room, organizing stacks of clothing on their bed, and Shiro chuckles to himself. Sure enough, every single one of his missing clothing is right here, both old and new, washed and used, being placed accordingly by Keith to make himself a nest for his heat.

"You haven't seen my clothes, huh?" Shiro echoes the omega's words from their conversation just a few days ago.

Keith jumps at the sound of his mate, and Shiro fails to hold back a laugh. He makes his way into the bedroom, beside his mate, to appreciate the work Keith put into to make his nest.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," Keith looks away guiltily, playing with the hem of his shirt, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Shiro wraps an arm around his omega's shoulder, bringing him in to press kisses to his temple. "You have nothing to apologize for, baby. I understand."

Keith looks up at his alpha, "You're not mad that you had to buy new clothes?"

Shiro shakes his head, "Not at all, love. I was in need of new clothes anyway."

Keith leans into his mate's touch, "It's not finished yet, but.. do you like it? The nest?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," Shiro smiles, tightening his grip of the omega in his arms. Keith feels his cheeks grow warm and he buries himself in Shiro's chest, and the alpha can't help but laugh, "I can't wait to take care of you in it."

Keith hums and begins to purr, nuzzling closer until his head is pressed underneath Shiro's chin. Shiro places a warm hand to Keith's cheek and brings him in for a soft yet passionate kiss, comforting yet hot, hinting at what's to come when Keith's heat begins.

When the two part, Shiro gives his mate a crushing hug before releasing him, "I'll let you get back to finishing your nest. I have to finish laundry and the rest of your preparations."

"You're always taking such good care of me," Keith smiles, "My sweet alpha."

Shiro returns the smile, "My perfect omega."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/)! <3


End file.
